fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cavendish
Cavendish (キャベンディッシュ, Kyabendisshu), also known as the "Pirate Prince" (海賊貴公子, Kaizoku Kikōshi); Pirate Noble (海賊貴族, Kaizoku Kizoku) in manga, and "Cavendish of the White Horse" (白馬のキャベンディッシュ, Hakuba no Kyabendisshu), is a Super Rookie and the captain of the Beautiful Pirates. He is a gladiator competing at the Corrida Colosseum for the Flame-Flame Fruit. He has the bounty of 280,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Akira Ishida (Japanese) Cavendish is considered very attractive by women and they often faint upon seeing him. His blue eyes are drawn in a style Oda and Mashima usually uses for women. He is a lean yet muscular man with long, flowing blonde hair that reachs just past his shoulders. He wears a black cowboy hat with a large light-colored plume. He sports a ruffled white v-neck shirt under a coat draped over his shoulders. His dark trousers have a thin stripe on the sides and ends in a ruffle just below a star on each knee. Each of his dark high-heeled boots has a buckle just above the ankle. He carries his sword Durandal on his left side, which suggests that he may be right-handed. When possessed by his alter ego, Hakuba, his face slightly changes and gets a demonic appearance. His face becomes shadowed, his eyes becomes completely white and his mouth is opened in a sneer, with no teeth showing. All-in-all, his face resembles the grinning mask, from the two masks which symbolises drama. Gallery File:CavendishSB.png|Cavendish's wanted poster in the anime. Personality Because of his good looks, Cavendish is extremely haughty, prideful, arrogant, boastful and vain and he loves attracting attention. Because of this, he harbors a deep-seated resentment of The Worst Generation for stealing the spotlight from him two years ago. He even stabs their wanted posters as a way of releasing his anger. He is also shown to get deeply annoyed when the person he is talking to ignores him. Due to his petty jealousy, he's even willing to give up the chance to win a powerful Cursed Fruit just for the sake of killing a single Supernova. Once he has his sights on killing someone, he is determined to do so with his own hands and will not let anyone get in his way as shown when he tried to fend off Chinjao, a former pirate who also wanted to kill his intended target at the time. Cavendish is also prepared to kill anyone who plans to take his prey away from him such as Bartolomeo. It seems that he enjoys fanciness as his make-shift meal after the B block was a posh-looking dinner on a tablecloth, with wine and a fancy main course, all of which was served by a waiter. He seems to be quite sociable as he tried to have a conversation with "Lucy" (unaware at first that he is actually Luffy D. Monkey, one of the Supernovas Cavendish hates) despite him being a total stranger. He can very polite and civil even to people with bad reputations, as he congratulated Bartolomeo for his win despite his bad image. He has once been seen eating a rose he was carrying around. This could be either an obscure eating habit, or just a sign of absent-mindedness. While he deeply loathes those who gained immense popularity, he showed sympathy for those who are extremely unpopular as shown when he stood up for Rebecca when the audience booed and jeered at her. He is somewhat honorable as he stated to the audience that a warrior's life is not something one should put up for show and that those who are not willing to risk their own lives have no right to scorn. Cavendish's possesses an inner personality known as Hakuba, which appears only when Cavendish falls asleep. Hakuba is both cruel and merciless, and attacks the people around him with incredible speed while wearing a demonic grin on his face, disappearing only once everyone has been defeated. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Dressrosa Citizens *Rebecca Rivals Enemies *Navy *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Chinjao *Spartan *Cavendish Abilities and Powers The fact that he has a 280,000,000 berry bounty indicates that he is quite powerful despite not having eaten a Cursed Fruit. Three years ago, he was an infamous and feared pirate known to the world before being upstaged by all the Supernovas from The Worst Generation. With his "beautiful" appearance, he is able to make women faint from looking at him. Cavendish possesses a white stallion called Farul. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough to be acknowledged by Vice Admiral Bastille who referred to him as "Genius of the Sword." He is also a very charismatic person who is able sway the crowd in his favor. Physical Abilities Physically, he seems to possess a fair amount of power, as he was seen able to hold Chinjao's massive build in the air, after Chinjao stopped his "Biken: Blue Bird" with his headbutt. To be able to hold up in the air such a large man, not to mention the fact that he was not shaken by the force of the headbutt and did this with only one arm, showcases some high degree of physical strength. He is also quite acrobatic, being able to dodge a double-punch attack directed at him from Chinjao while he was in the air, doing a back-flip, as well as a barrage of headbutts aimed at him and Luffy, showing considerable speed, reflexes, and elegance. Hakuba Cavendish has an unusual condition, where he possesses a combination of narcolepsy, sleepwalking and multiple personality disorder. Hakuba (白馬, Hakuba), his inner personality, awakens when Cavendish falls asleep and grants him incredible speed and even greater skill. His speed is so incredible, that back in the Rommel Kingdom, everyone believed it was the wind that was slashing people. As such, the phenomenon became known as the "Kamaitachi of Rommel" (ロンメルのカマイタチ, Ronmeru no Kamaitachi). That fighting style is not ideal for match-style fights like the competition in Corrida Colosseum. Though he defeated the twenty strongest fighters in Block D instantly, in the end it led to Rebecca's victory (as she was the only one who managed to see and barely dodge his attack) as he promptly fell asleep afterwards. Weapons He was seen carrying a sword named Durandal and has been shown that he is proficient in using it. It resembles a rapier. History Past Sometime in the past in the Rommel Kingdom, his alter-ego Hakuba, also called the Kamaitachi of Rommel, was infamously known as a strange wind that would cut people. The Navy sent to investigate would only become his victims. Soon afterwards, Hakuba set out on his own to become a pirate, which Cavendish went along, enjoying the popularity he was attracting. Three years ago, Cavendish entered the New World and made a name for himself. However, following the events two years ago, he has since been overshadowed by the rookies of the "Eleven Supernovas". This has caused him to be extremely resentful towards the Supernovas and has vowed to kill them all. Synopsis Dressrosa Arc Major Battles *Cavendish and Luffy D. Monkey vs. Chinjao *Cavendish vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Interrupted by Chinjao) *Cavendish vs. Corrida Colosseum Block D gladiators **Cavendish (as Hakuba) vs. Mummy, Meadows, Rolling Logan, Acilia, Damask, Suleiman, Orlumbus, and Rebecca Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pirates Category:Beautiful Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Super Rookies Category:Swordsmen Category:Gladiators Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators